


Brothers In Arms

by ClashWolfSpider



Series: Persona 5: The Wraiths [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashWolfSpider/pseuds/ClashWolfSpider
Summary: We've seen the story of the joker, how he defeated all odds and annihilated a god. We've seen him do it again, with the help of a little crow and a blooming violet to fight a deceiver of the mind. We all know how the story goes. What's one way more? What would happen if two brothers were thrown into this story, what would happen if there were bounty hunters? What if, there was a third fool? This prelude will tell the story of an animal and a machine starting their journey to survive in a place that can only be seen by your inner thoughts and desires. This is the story, of the Wraith Hunters.
Series: Persona 5: The Wraiths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074776
Kudos: 2





	1. Code Name: Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You may recognize me from my main story, "The Unstable Miraculous". Or you just clicked on this since you were intrigued by the summary, either way, I hope you'll be entertained by this new spin on P5. It'll be a journey for me too, to be fully honest, I only thought of this AU like a week ago and I already have perfect ideas for it, so read and enjoy!

_Three years before Ren Amamiya was sent on probation..._

The boy was running, he didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to run. Run as far away as he can. He was holding his older brother's wrist as he led the way, he ran into the subway and the crowd, never letting go of his brother. They stopped to catch their breath. "Bro, we need to go back, what about mom!?" The older brother looked at the messy head of hair that his younger brother owned, the twelve-year-old looked at him, "I don't think we can man, you heard those gunshots, I-I don't she got out of there." "B-But-" The sixteen-year-old couldn't continue as they both heard, "There they are!" The youngest grabbed his brother's wrist again and started running, as he got out of the subway, the men in the suits continued following them. He didn't know how much longer he could last, neither of the brothers was the fittest they can be but they were still able to run a fair distance. But if this kept up, they'd be done for. They turned the corner and quickly hid, they stayed quiet as the men ran past them in the alleyway. The youngest pulled out his phone, he had to call the police or something! When he opened up his phone, he noticed something next to his call app. A new application appeared on his phone that he didn't remember downloading, it looked like a red eye with a black star in the middle of it. He opened it out of curiosity, it had a search bar on it, with three spaces available, but it also had a separate button labeled, 'Enter Mementos'. "What is that?" His older brother asked, taking a peek at his brother's phone. "You should stop peeping in on other people's business bro, but I don't know it just showed up." The boy looked at the button, 'Mementos? What is that?' He thought. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard, "Nowhere to run now!" The men in suits had found them, and the brothers were cornered with nowhere to go, they kept backing up until they hit the wall, "Your momma made our boss pretty mad, now he wants us to get rid of yous twos." The man on the right had said with his accent that the youngest couldn't place. The brothers couldn't say anything, they were too scared of what would happen next. What no one realized was that the youngest brother had accidentally tapped the button labeled with 'Mementos' on his phone. Before the two men realized it, the boys were gone having vanished out of thin air, "Huh, where'd they go!?" "We gotta call boss, with those two runnings around who knows what'll happen."

"WHAT!?!?!? HOW CAN TWO GROWN MEN, LOSE TWO CHILDREN!!! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!!!" Shido slammed the phone down after receiving the call. He simply couldn't let two brats run around knowing what he had planned for their mother. He then got an idea, he picked up his phone and dialed in a number, "Akechi, I have a job for you."

The brothers wandered around the deformed subway, not knowing what to do other than avoid those, whatever they were. "What is this place, weren't we just in an alley!?" The youngest questioned to himself, "Beats me." The older answered. "So these are the two I was sent to kill, how pathetic." The brothers turned around to see a guy in a black suit and helmet with a serrated sword, the brothers felt their hair stand on end again. "W-Who are you, where are we?" The younger brother questioned this man with the black mask, he seemed to be slightly younger than his brother, maybe by a year or two. "Oh, you're not shadows are you? Well, that will make this easier." Before either of the brothers could question him, he called out, "LOKI!!!" The brothers watched as the other teen ripped off his black mask, they couldn't see his face through the blue flames that surrounded him, but even if they could they were focused on the 'ghost' that appeared behind him. It looked like a person but they were massive and floating, Loki was striped in black and white, with big ponytails of hair, he wielded a massive sword, with two horns and hooved feet. "What the heck!?" The older brother said, "RUN!!!" The brothers turned and sprinted. Black Mask chuckled, "That's cute that you think you can run, EIHA!!!" Loki aimed his cursed attack at the youngest, which ended up hitting just behind him, but did trip him onto his knees. The oldest looked back, "Keep running!" The youngest told his brother who stayed there, paralyzed in fear. "You're willing to sacrifice yourself so he can try to live longer, how selfless, I almost let out a tear, too bad he's too stupid to run!" Black Mask walked up to the boy, mere feet away from him. This was it, this is where he would die, the young boy always thought that it would be in a hospital bed somewhere, but he just assumed that's what everyone wanted, too bad it can't always be that way. "Say goodbye child." Black Mask said as he raised his blade.

_Are you really just going to give up here?_

The young boy heard a voice, it seemed to sound like his own, but more feral, almost like an animal. "No, not here." Black Mask smirked, "No one gets to choose where they die, not even you."

_I see, then if you are willing to live, there must be a reason._

"Of course there is, he can't live on his own." The young boy told the voice, the 'he' that he was talking about was his brother, he had a few mental disabilities that hindered him from understanding everything, leading to the younger brother being more mature than him. Black Mask's smirk evaporated, "Who are you talking to!? Wait... You can't be..."

_So, you are willing to stay if you have a pack to protect, then let's form a bond, a contract._

As the voice stopped talking, the youngling felt an intense pain in his head, he shouted as he grasped his head. Black Mask knew what this meant. _"He's awakening, if you want your plan for vengeance on Shido to succeed, you must take him out now!"_ Loki told Black Mask exactly what he was thinking, he raised his arms, ready to slash down, when a gust of wind blew him back.

_The expectations of society have bound you down for too long, for they were too scared of the strength you held, forcing you to put on a facade of formality, we shall break that today!_

The boy stood up, it took him a second to realize there was a mask on his face, the pain he felt was originating from this mask, he could tell. The mask covered his entire face, leaving a slot for his mouth which was in between a lower jaw, which resembled a wolf with teeth leading up and fur that went up to the rest of the mask. The rest of the mask was black and solid, where the boy's eyes were sat two glass circles that were colored red, with three more underneath each eye. The mask continued to cover the top of his head, leaving only the back of his head visible, as well as half of the sides of his head, cut diagonally across, barely leaving his ears visible. Coming out from the mask was four straps coming together at the back of his head, and held together by a lock pad, making an 'x'.

_Break the chains of normality and unleash the animal you've locked away from even yourself, and let your insanity take over!_

The boy grabbed the mask and started to pull, he wanted the pain to stop, he just had to get it off. He started at the lower jaw and started to pull, he felt his skin come off with the mask, but that short tinge of pain let that area of his face feel relief, if he had to go through so little pain to be free of the torment he was feeling, then so be it.

_The pain you feel isn't what ails you, the pain that is inflicted upon your pack is your drive, and you shall have vengeance on those who hurt them!_

Awakening to a Persona was painful, Black Mask knew this, but seeing it from a third-person perspective was just unsettling, especially for this child, who had started to pull from the top of his mask, which started to rip out his hair, the mask was gone from his face, but the straps and padlock wouldn't break.

_Through all of this you are still hesitating, why?_

"Y'know what, you're right! I'm tired of people being goddamn rude to me! LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT I CAN DO!!!"

_Yes, YES!!! LET US WRECK HAVOC UPON THOSE WHO OPPOSE THE PACK, FOR I AM THOU, THOU! ART!! I!!!_

When the straps and padlock finally broke, the boy slumped over, "hahahahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHA!!!" As the boy started to laugh flames erupted from the blood on his face and scalp. The blue fire surrounded his body as he laid down on all fours, his laugh soon turned into a howl as his head was wrapped in flame, and took shape of a wolf's head, the flames went down the rest of his body wrapping him in comforting warmth. The boy felt the fire shifting his clothes into something that felt truly perfect for him. the fire left his head, having cured his blood ridden face and returning his hair to where it was ripped, it followed down his body, releasing him and taking a form of something next to him.

The flames grew into a wolf, a slight bit taller than the boy, it had grey fur, on the top, and bottom of its snout was a bloody line as if it had been stabbed through the mouth. Bits and pieces of the wolf had rotten away, leaving maggots and spiders to crawl among the flesh and bone. Finally, it had golden strands that were tied to the wolf's neck and legs, and on the ends of them were pieces of rock as if they were forcefully removed from the land itself.

The boy stood up, in his time wrapped in flame, the fire had grabbed pieces of the railroad track, and shifted them into chains, those chains latched themselves onto the boy, leaving chains on his ankles, shoulders, and across his torso, they floated and rattled in the air as the flames crackled, seeming to even let the chains float. "HAHAHAHAHA, OH, this feels good! I'M FINALLY FREE TO BE MYSELF!!!" The older brother, who had been watching the entire time as well, looked at his brother and the wolf, "Bro!?" "Don't worry man, it's still me."

"Now onto YOU!!!" The boy pointed to Black Mask, who had rose to his feet once more ready to fight. "You wanted to kill me and my brother? WELL, THAT A'INT HAPPENING!!! Are we ready to show him what CHAOS WE CAN BRING!?!?!?" The boy looked to the wolf, who answered, "Of course my dear puppy, I hunger for a test of strength!" "Well then, FROM NOW ON, WE BRING INSANITY WHEREVER WE GO!!! AND FOR OUR ENEMIES, LET'S SHOW THEM THE TRUE MEANING OF RAGNAROK!!!"

**"FENRIR!!!"**


	2. Code Name: Circuit

There was a lone Shadow walking around in Mementos. 'Easy money.' Beast thought to himself. Through the past year, the thirteen-year-old had awoken to his Persona, Fenrir, met a long-nosed man named Igor and became a bounty hunter to gain money so he and his brother could survive in Mementos. The first time they had returned to reality, the news was saying that they were presumed dead, so now they were on their own. And all of that is not including the random fights between himself and Black Mask, whenever they fought it would always feel like the last one they'd have, but something always stopped them from getting the final blow, a Shadow attacking his brother, the Reaper showing up, and the weirdest one of all, a little boy in a blue car driving through and distracting Black enough for Beast to run away. 'Enough going down memory lane, time to earn some yen.' Beast thought to himself, he had learned how to conjure up bounty papers, he didn't remember how he learned it, he just was staring a Shadow down, wondering how much money it would earn him, and boom, a bounty paper showed up in his hands from blue flames. It looked like the real deal, it said 'wanted' at the top, with the price of the bounty underneath, and an image of the Shadow he was hunting underneath. Beast put the paper away, this one was worth a good 5,000 yen, should be able to buy them something small to eat. Beast shook out a hook from his sleeve, which was covered in grey fur. Beast quickly thought of the design of his outfit and how much he loved it.

He had black shoes, with four protruding rods that moved downwards on each side of them, making eight on each foot and sixteen in total. His lower legs had a skintight fabric that was completely colored black, he had chains that went from his ankles to his knees, held there by a padlock, on each leg. From his waist to his knees was grey fur that was slightly less tight compared to the black. He wore a black shirt underneath, with chains coming across his torso making an 'x' formation, and all being held together by a padlock. Lastly, he had a jacket, similarly designed to the rest of his outfit, just inverted, the main body of his jacket had all grey fur with the hoodie having a light resemblance to wolf teeth at the top, which Beast usually had up. His forearms also had grey fur, and his gloves had fur on the back of them, while they were black on his palms, he also had claws on each of his fingers. in between the body and forearms of the jacket, was black with a chain from his shoulder to his elbow, and as usual, held by a padlock. Whenever Beast would summon Fenrir, his hoodie would go down on its own, the padlocks would shatter, leaving the chains floating from his ankles, shoulders, and the back of his shirt, and returning once Fenrir went back to Beast's mask.

The Shadow was minding its own business when it felt a hook come around its neck, it heard the rattling of chains as it was pulled back. Once the hook and chain were gone, the Shadow turned over, only to be met by the barrel of a sniper rifle. "Hey there pal, if you don't mind, I'll be taking that bounty of yours." The Shadow quaked in fear. Beast made the connection that Mementos and reality were linked, the reason he knew this was because on one of his bounty's the Shadow looked like a real person. He tried fighting it and won, but just as he was about to kill it and collect the money, it started to apologize for things he couldn't believe. Beast watched as the Shadow admitted to luring kids into taking drugs and trying to make them returning customers. Beast didn't know what to say as he watched the Shadow disappear leaving what he dubbed, a 'prize'. When Beast and his brother went to reality, they saw on the news that the same man that Beast saw, admitted to everything he told Beast. So Beast kept doing it, it felt good to help others, and for a bit of flair, he made a calling card to let people know who kept doing it, know everyone knew him as 'The Wraith Hunter, Beast', who would make you open your eyes to the truth, while making some cash on the side, sure some people thought of him as the person behind the mental shutdowns, but he didn't care, all he cared about was making sure he and his brother lived. "Y-Y-You're-" The Shadow didn't get to finish talking as the bullet met its face, it deteriorated as Beast took out the bounty paper, he crushed it with his hand as it became a bag of yen. "The wraith strikes again," Beast said as he walked over to the exit of Mementos.

_A few minutes later..._

"EIHA!" Beast called for Fenrir to use, he didn't keep track of his time and now he was fighting the Reaper, who had a clear advantage on him. Beast already used his bullet on it, which barely made a scratch on it. As Fenrir returned to his master's mask he told him, _"You can't win this fight my puppy, you need to run, lest you want to leave your brother on his own."_ Beast knew that his Persona was right, but if he managed to beat this thing, the bounty would be high, so much that he wouldn't need to hunt for the next two years! But Beast wasn't an idiot, he knew he wouldn't win, but he couldn't find a path to escape, he was cornered. The Reaper attacked him again, leaving Beast on the ground. 'I can't die here, what about-' Beast thought to himself as his brother rounded the corner. "B-Beast! Are you-" The older brother couldn't finish his sentence as Beast told him, "GET OUT OF HERE, RUN!!!" The Reaper turned to mock his brother, "What's this? Are you too weak, that's priceless, you are the eldest, and you are having your little sibling fight for you, how pathetic." The older brother couldn't speak, the words were stuck in his throught.

_Aren't you tired of it?_

The older brother heard his own voice, but not exactly, it was his, but it sounded emotionless and robotic. "What?"

_Being called pathetic, weak, don't you yearn for a chance to prove yourself, to show how your power levels exceed average scores?_

The older brother stomped his foot, "Y-You're right! I'm just as strong as Beast, I'll show them!"

_Splendid, then let us program a new way of life, a contract._

The older brother grabbed his head and screamed in pain. "Wait, Fenrir is he-!?" _"Yes, he has finally broken free from his own chains."_

_For all your life, you've been coded to obey, to answer to commands, now it's time to listen to your own AI._

A mask appeared on the older brother's face, it reminded Beast of Cyclops' visor from Marvel. It was silver, with a blue line going across it, leaving his eyes to be unseen.

_It is time to write your own lines of life, to create your own system of wires, to feel like the human you should be, it's time to show how you excel in your own way, for I am thou, thou art I._

The brother ripped his mask off, he was wrapped in flames quickly, when they left his body, he was left in a suit of futuristic armor, the plating was fairly simple, just simple silver across his body, underneath the armor was a blue glow as if lights glew from underneath. There was an exoskeleton along with the suit, with lines of blue going across it, it covered his whole body, as well as it stretched to where his mask would be when it eventually returned. "After a year of waiting, I can see how much you like this Beast, now it's about time I help you." The eldest looked to his Persona, which looked terminator-esque, but it still had the silver and blue color theming that the eldest had, "It's time we show this Reaper what technology advancements can cause." After the Persona finished talking its master called its name.

**"ROBITRON!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this prelude to explain the characters that I will add to my fic for Persona 5 Royal! I don't know when I'll get around to writing it, but I will regardless, it might just update when I feel like writing, but anyways, hope you all have a good new year!


End file.
